Capes and Capers
by Dracoqueen22
Summary: A collection of ficlets mostly set in the Justice League animated 'verse. Primarily featuring the SupermanxBatman pairing but also containing Batman/Flash, Batman/Wonder Woman and some Gen fics as well. Humor. Romance. Angst. Action. There's a little something for everyone.
1. I Thought That Was Mine (SuperBat)

a/n: So this here is going to be an assorted collection of a bunch of flash fiction/ficlets I've written for Justice League. There's going to be a variety of pairings and genres represented. Please enjoy!

**Title: I Thought That Was Mine**

**Characters: SupermanxBatman, Wonder Woman**

**Universe: Justice League**

**Rating: T **

**Description: Superman is smug; Batman tries to ignore him. **

* * *

The Boy Scout is too big, too hot standing right next to him and Clark damn well knows it. Bruce clenches his teeth, and forces himself to pay attention. There's a reason they were summoned out of bed at four in the morning, and it isn't so Clark can breathe down his neck, smugness radiating from his pores.

He leans even closer, knowing good and well that Bruce is putting distance between them on purpose. "You're wearing my underwear," he comments in a low voice that considering the other occupants in the room, everyone heard except maybe Wally, but then, Wally has an ear for rumor.

Bruce bites back a sigh and grits out, "I thought they were _mine_," he tells the big blue idiot under his breath.

That's the downfall of wearing nearly the same size as your lover in damn near everything. Superman might have an inch or two on him when it comes to shoulder width, but other than that, they might as well have been two peas in a pod. And at four in the morning, with a mad dash to find all the pieces of their respective uniforms and put them on as quickly as possible, on occasion there are... mix ups.

Bruce doesn't have Clark's lovely night vision but that one time with the capes is still no excuse. They looked ridiculous and Clark had been too amused to be of any help. Idiot.

So yes, this morning, the call from the Justice League had gone out, and Clark with his super hearing was the first to notice it as always. They'd had to untangle themselves from the bed and each other, and bemoan the mad removal of uniforms they'd undergone the night before as Kevlar mixed with reinforced red and four boots had managed to scatter to the four cardinal directions.

Clark's breath washes warm over his ear, even warmer than how close he is standing, practically pressed against Bruce from behind. He can feel him even through the Kevlar. "It's like you're wearing _me_," Clark says, and he sounds far too gleeful, far too possessive, far too much like _Clark _when he should be Superman right now. And his hand, which he probably thinks is disguised from everyone else but they _know _Superman by now, drags down Bruce's back. Of course he feels it through the cape and the Kevlar, of course he does, and if he weren't so damn composed, Bruce would shiver.

Instead, he jams an elbow back and it strikes against Superman's steel-hard abdomen, not doing a lick of damage but serving as a warning nonetheless. Superman grunts, still sounds amused, and chuckles under his breath.

Diana, for that matter, doesn't look amused at all, fixing the both of them with such a stern expression that Bruce feels like a child being chastised by his grandmother. And of course Clark doesn't even have the grace to look ashamed. _Of course_.

* * *

a/n: This will be updated intermittently, as I come up with ideas and write them. Feel free to suggest prompts. If I can get the muses to latch on to them, I will write them. :)


	2. So How Are You (SuperBat)

**Title: So... How Are You?**

**Characters: Superman, Batman**

**Universe: Justice League**

**Rating: T **

**Description: Batman has to save Superman. Yet Again. **

* * *

For a man who is "indestructible," faster than a speeding bullet, and more powerful than a locomotive – Bruce is only quoting the tabloids here, he would never use such imprecise definitions himself – Superman manages to get himself indisposed quite often.

And "quite often" he expects Batman to extricate him from these indispositions. Well, to be fair, Superman doesn't _expect _anything, but he has such a high opinion of Batman that Bruce refuses to disappoint. The decision is entirely Bruce's of course, and he's never pressured into it, but he's intelligent enough to realize that sometimes, the world does need Superman. To keep Batman from getting bored if nothing else.

Sneaking into Luthor's newest fortress is never a challenge for Batman. Luthor is very intelligent and very rich, but he has such a limited view. He always structures his defenses against Superman and other metahumans. He never thinks about Batman and his newest gadgets, or how easy – and subtle – it is to take a more mundane route that doesn't involve speeding down corridors (Flash), or breaking down walls (Hawkgirl).

By the time Batman stands outside the cell where Superman is being kept for some nefarious plot of Luthor's that never makes sense, not even to Luthor, Batman is barely winded. In fact, he's more annoyed. He's had to leave Nightwing in charge of Gothan for this jolly jaunt to the edge of Metropolis and Luthor wasn't even creative this time. Not that Batman doesn't trust Nightwing, he just prefers to keep his eyes on Gotham himself.

Dick says that he's possessive and a control freak. Bruce prefers to call it protective and doesn't deign to respond to the latter.

Superman, for all that he's shackled with Kryptonite – where in the hell does Lex keep getting this stuff anyway? Bruce has only a small shard himself and it took hell and high water to get a hold of it – looks mighty cheery to see Batman standing there. He's a mess, sweaty, bloody, with a torn uniform and in need of a good night's sleep, yet he still pulls up a Boy Scout smile upon sight of Batman.

"So," Superman drawls, his voice a tad raspy from lack of hydration. "How are you?"

Batman sighs, the sigh of one long-suffering. "Only you, Clark. Only you," he mutters as he pulls out his technologically advanced paperclip and picks the lock in seconds. The door swings open with a cheerful squeak and Batman steps inside, examining the Kryptonite cuffs. "Just so you know, I won't always be here to save your ass."

Clark laughs, a hoarse sound, as the cuffs click free and he all but slumps, forcing Bruce to catch him. "But then we wouldn't meet like this."

Of course, that's when Luthor's alarms start blaring and the sound of running floats to Batman's ears. If he had a response to Clark's blatant flirtation, it goes by the wayside.

* * *

a/n: Ah, so much fun.

Feedback is welcome!


	3. Tease (SuperBat)

**Title: Tease**

**Characters: SuperBat, others **

**Universe: Justice League **

**Rating: T **

**Description: It's a bare touch, hardly any pressure, but it makes Superman heat up like a kettle on fire. **

* * *

There is little Superman likes more than an honest challenge. When you are stronger than the average person, as well as faster, damn near invulnerable, and powered by the sun, there aren't many things that are a challenge. At least, not on Earth. Overpowered aliens with delusions of grandeur are a different story.

Fortunately, for Superman, there is one challenge on Earth who never fails to make things interesting. Batman is so well-contained that Superman derives great amusement from teasing the shadow out of his cave. (Which, by the way, is also a metaphor Clark will never repeat in front of Bruce for fear of being locked out of the Batcave, which is Batman's equivalent of being sent to sleep on the couch.)

Learning new and unique ways to rile Batman, whether by encouraging sarcasm-filled repartee or responses of a more lusty nature, fills Superman with an unholy sort of glee.

However, the times when Batman turns the tables on him, well, Superman likes those even better. Even if Batman likes to prove just how spontaneous he can be in the middle of a Justice League meeting where Superman can't do anything but pine.

Batman would never act in an obvious manner, not if it called undue attention to himself, but he is not above causing Superman embarrassment. Especially in a way that can't be traced back to himself. Batman seems to derive as much joy out of humiliating Superman as Superman gets from pulling him out of his surly shell.

Now, of course, would be the time that Batman proves he is not the uptight, black-hearted demon of the night as some might accuse of him.

He is taking full advantage of the fact that Superman is the only one with X-ray vision. Batman sits, head cocked slightly to the side, watching as J'onn goes over the design specs for their new defense system, playing at being the perfect audience.

Meanwhile, a gloved hand is stroking a subtle path from Superman's knee, up his thigh, and toward his groin. It's a bare touch, hardly any pressure, but it makes him heat up like a kettle on the fire. And he can't do anything because at this point, Superman would only draw attention to himself.

So he nibbles on his bottom lip. Twitches imperceptibly. Practically hears the amusement vibrating in Batman's chest. Does, in fact, hear the subtle quickening of Batman's breathing and heart-rate, the heated rush of blood in his veins. The promise of more in the teasing stroke of fingers as they dip toward his inner thigh and creep upward, brushing across spandex with taunting sensation.

When Superman blurs out of the meeting the moment J'onn adjourns it, Batman in tow (which Batman never ceases to remind him he _allows_), Batman only has himself to blame. Especially for the snickers that follow in their wake.


	4. Jealousy (SuperBat)

**Title: Jealousy**

**Characters: SuperBat, Green Lantern**

**Universe: Justice League**

**Rating: T **

**Description: Batman is not pleased. Someone is infringing on his territory. **

* * *

Of all people to find himself being somewhat growly over, Batman would have expected the least of them to be Green Lantern. If there is one person Batman can halfway tolerate on the Justice League – even with his overreaching sense of morals – it is John Stewart. John tends to value strategy over reckless rampaging, which is a plus in any one of Batman's books.

However, at this very moment, Batman finds himself irritatingly and inexplicably narrow-eyed at Green Lantern. He passes it off as his usual ill temperament however, and no one seems to notice that his typing on the Watchtower's main console is faster-paced and more aggressive than usual, or that his shoulders and back are as stiff as a board.

No one except Superman, of course, whose super senses can hear the quickening of Batman's heartbeat, the under his breath growling, the quiet creaking of his leather gloves, and the subtle tensing of his muscles. Superman is milking this response for all its worth, the manipulative bastard, doing with Green Lantern what he absolutely refuses to do with Batman: acting contrite.

John is giving Superman the talking to of a century. Certainly a first, but apparently, this one time of Superman flying in fists a blazing before crashing head first into a Kryptonite wall has struck a chord with Green Lantern. For the first time ever, he's making a fuss about it, chastising Superman as though he were a two year old breaking Mommy's precious vase as opposed to the world's biggest Boy Scout.

And. Batman. Is. Not. Pleased.

He's the one who's supposed to remind Superman that he's not invincible. He's the one who isn't afraid of Superman or intimidated by him or who doesn't treat him like the next, best thing closest to God. He's the one who's not impressed.

Where in the hell John has suddenly lost his ridiculous hero worship of Superman – whom all the members of the Justice League irritatingly carry as well, save Batman because he's too intelligent for such a thing – Batman doesn't know. But he wants John to find it and find it soon.

Because Superman is listening. Superman is apologizing. Superman is admitting that he was wrong. Which he never deigns to do when Batman is the one berating him.

Batman, despite his better interests, flicks his eyes up, catching a glimpse of Superman reflected in the monitor. And sees Superman catch his peek and wink. He's doing it on purpose, the bastard, because if there's one thing Superman enjoys more than baiting Batman, it's invoking previously unexperienced emotions in Batman.

Oh, Clark is going to pay for this later.


	5. Save the Last Dance (SuperBat)

**Title: Save the Last Dance**

**Characters: SuperBat**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Battle Violence**

**Description: The average lifespan of a human is less than that of a Kryptonian. But today is not Batman's day to die. **

* * *

The average life expectancy of the average human is 78.2 years. Bruce is 52. Arguably, he should have at least thirty solid years left in him. Life, it seems, has other ideas.

Admittedly, it's a fitting way to go. In the midst of battle, defending his city. Bruce would much rather fall here, like this, than waste away in a convalescent home, or find himself one day unable to wear the suit. This, he decides, is a much more dignified end.

He would have preferred if it had happened after the battle. He'd like to live long enough to see them win. The Justice League that is. Bruce knows they'll win; they always do. Still, it would be reassuring to have that confirmation. He'd find it easier to let go.

But no, life once again has other ideas. Instead, he's lying here amidst a shattered building, three or four levels of stone and furniture and circuitry crumpled atop him. His head is uncovered, but the suit's a mess. His breathing is stuttered, blood spilling out from numerous cuts. He clinically catalogs all of his wounds: ruptured internals, shattered ribs, punctured lung, numbness in his legs which doesn't bode well for mobility. There are other injuries, too, but Bruce has accomplished his goal.

He knows he's dying; he doesn't need to pound that point home to himself.

Bruce is glad that he's had the foresight to plan for this. There's a file in his systems stating what his team should do in the case of his death. He doesn't say it nearly enough, but he knows Dick is more than capable.

His eyes flutter, vision blurry, but not so gone that he doesn't notice the smear of blue and red that suddenly invades his sight. A piece of rubble is tossed away, freeing Bruce's right leg.

"Oh no, you don't," Superman says, and another bit of stone flies to the side, baring Batman's broken body to the unrelenting summer heat. "You're not dying on me yet."

He'd crack a smirk, if only his jaw would work. But Bruce thinks it's been dislocated, too. So instead of a snappish retort, he glares. It's ineffective, Superman as immune to them as is to damn near everything else.

The battle's still raging. What the hell is Superman doing here? He should be on the front line, taking down that massive... whatever it is that their enemy brought this time. And no, it doesn't matter which enemy in the end. They're all the same in one way or another.

Superman reaches for him, hands strong but undeniably gentle, pulling Batman from the wreckage of what was once a hotel. "This isn't our last dance," Superman says firmly, those blue eyes so focused on him, Bruce flushes.

Well... if he puts it that way. Bruce supposes he has no choice but to live.


	6. Catch Me If You Can (SuperBat)

**Title: Catch Me If You Can**

**Characters: SuperBat**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: None **

**Description: Superman has gotten the wrong impression; Batman tries to correct him.**

* * *

It is virtually impossible to speak to Superman when he is avoiding you, Batman has discovered. Clark Kent, on the other hand, is much easier to trap. And Bruce has no shame in making it a public venue, one Clark cannot escape. Where Bruce can be honest, and purposefully vague for the sake of perceptive paparazzi. Where he can make his case known and Clark won't have a choice but to listen.

After all, how else will Bruce be able to explain himself?

"Mr. Wayne?" A reporter calls out his name, dragging his attention to the conference at hand. Wayne Enterprises had just signed another agreement with some up and coming electronics company in Metropolis and as usual, it is big news.

Which means that the Daily Planet would most definitely be covering said event. Which means they would have to send one of their reporters, who just so happens to be Clark.

Clark who is not happy with this subtle manipulation on Bruce's part. Clark who is glowering behind his professional mask of interest.

"What first drew your attention to Obsidian Enterprises?" the reporter asks.

"I have a business associate," Bruce answers, letting his eyes wander over the reporter before he focuses intently on Clark, without making it seem he's doing so. "An old friend of mine who has proven to have a good sense of judgment and a keen understanding of what new technologies we are truly capable of."

Just a friend, Clark, Bruce stresses internally. A friend. An old friend. Not an old lover. Not whatever else stupid idea Clark's gotten into his fool head. Just a friend.

Another reporter steps up to bat. "In which project, specifically, does Wayne Enterprises have an interest?"

Bruce smiles the slow, easygoing and diplomatic smile of Bruce Wayne. "They have many plans that could prove profitable, but I have my sights set on a design for interstellar shielding." He pauses, for effect, and looks at Clark again. "I think we can all agree that protecting those that are important to us is a priority."

Clark tilts his head to the side, some of the latent anger evaporating from his tense posture. He's smart enough to read between the lines. And maybe it's enough for him to stand still long enough for Bruce to explain. Actually, Clark owes it to Bruce to listen, for all those times Bruce has caught him in compromising positions with a certain Ms. Lane.

The conference continues, but Bruce's point has been made. And he won't be surprised if a blue and red blur finds his way to the Batcave tonight. In fact, he had better.


	7. Surprise Kiss - SuperBat

**Title: Surprise Kiss**

**Characters: SuperBat**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: None**

**Description: In which Superman makes Batman speechless. **

* * *

In a grocery list of injuries that Bruce has suffered under the guise of Batman, his current scrape hardly rates in the top twenty of worrisome bruises, cuts, and broken bones. In fact, it doesn't rate at all. The scrape is annoying, barely bleeds, and stings every time a drop of sweat slides across it. In short, he's barely paying attention to it.

For some reason, however, Superman seems to be distracted by it. By the tear in Batman's reinforced costume, by the patch of flesh that's visible. By raised and reddened skin and the few drops of blood, bright splashes against the dark black of the batsuit.

When the battle is over – they won of course – Batman makes plans to disappear back to the Batcave. Jonn has the helm, the villains are in the process of being carted away, and the League has suffered no serious injuries. All in all, it's another day in the life of a superhero. Gotham is calling to him and Batman doesn't like to leave her unattended for long.

His work with the League is important but his city comes first. Always.

Intent blue eyes follow the swish of black cape, however, and as Batman strides down the corridor, he somehow acquires a blue and red shadow.

He turns, pausing. "Can I help you?"

Superman, too, pauses and his searing gaze seems to zero in on Batman's arm. "You're hurt," he says.

Confused, Batman glances down at the scratch, one so mild it's already clotted. Won't even need a band-aid in fact. "No, I'm not."

"You are," Superman insists, oddly, and there's a blur as he cuts the distance between them with his superhuman speed, taking Batman's scraped arm into hand. He peers intently at the wound, as though his X-ray vision has somehow evolved into miraculous powers of healing.

Actually, coming from the alien who could rise from the dead, Batman wouldn't put such a thing past Superman.

"Allow me to make it better," Superman continues, his voice a low rumble that matches the sparkle in his eyes, as he lifts Batman's arm and presses a light kiss to the scratch.

In the hallway. In full view of all and sundry.

Batman stares at him, unsure how he ought to react. Superman, on the other hand, smirks with revealed humor.

Making Batman speechless? Certainly a first. _Score_.

* * *

a/n: Got a bunch more of these to update (like 20?) but I"m trying not to flood inboxes. I'll upload them a bit at a time.


	8. Comfort Zone (SuperBat)

**Title: Comfort Zone**

**Characters: SuperBat**

**Universe: Vaguely references Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. **

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: None **

**Description: Batman is always right. Except when he's not. **

* * *

"I saw that."

Batman turns away, returning his attention to the Batcomputer, fingers clacking over the keys and bringing up new information. "I don't know what you mean."

Behind him, Superman has his arms crossed over his face, a petulant look on his face. "That smirk. That look that says _I'm always right_."

_Well, I am_, Batman thinks, but he doesn't say so aloud. His lips twitch. "Do you deny that my tactics brought us our victory?"

"No," Superman huffs.

"Do you deny that Owlman was brought down in the end?"

In the reflection of the monitor, Batman could see those blue eyes narrow. "No."

A tap of his finger and a recent police report comes on the screen, but Batman's not really paying attention to the data. That so-called smirk is trying to steal across his lips. "Then you can't really deny that I was right, can you?"

"That's not the point," Superman says, and uncrosses his arms as he strides across the floor, coming to stand beside Batman, who turns to face him. "I'm not always wrong, you know."

"No," Batman concedes, and his lips twitch. Again. "Just most of the time."

"You..." Superman shakes his head and gives him an exasperated look, with an edge of fondness. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Inside, Batman is laughing.

A flurry of emotions cross Superman's face – he is always so easy to read, which makes teasing him that much more amusing. "You," he says, his hands landing lightly on Batman's shoulders, thumbs stroking over a collarbone buried beneath layers of Kevlar and protective lining, "are the single most infuriating man I have ever met."

"It's all part of my charm," Batman says, and reaches up, hooking a finger in the open collar of Superman's suit, dragging the hero closer to him. "It only proves that I'm always right."

"For now," Superman says, and closes the distance between them for a kiss. Which, really, has been Batman's intention all along.


	9. Shaken (BatmanxWonder Woman)

**Title: Shaken**

**Universe: Set directly after Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths**

**Characters: BatmanxWonder Woman**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: **

**Description: In which they flirt. Sort of. **

* * *

"I want to thank you for doing this, Bruce. J'onn tried but he's so busy."

"I am probably the only one who can do it properly anyway. This design is not unlike that of the Batplane's in fact."

"Which makes sense if you consider that Owlman is not so different from you."

"Very different."

"Yes, of course. Is there any way that I can help?"

"Do I ever need help?"

"Quite frequently, yes. Do you ask for it? No. Honestly, Bruce, you could learn a lesson in teamwork."

"So says the woman who is quick to rush off and solve problems on her own. A certain occasion with Faust ring any bells?"

"That was the one time."

"And yet my point has been made. How did you break this anyway?"

"Long story. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested."

"If I wasn't interested, I wouldn't have asked. Could you hand me that wrench?"

"What happened to not needing help?"

"Very well. Here's your wrench."

"What are you- Diana. Sitting there is not helping me fix this any faster."

"You don't need help, remember? I have to thank you somehow."

"By perching upon me? Don't touch the belt! It's-"

"Oh."

"Yes. Boobytrapped. And yes, it's necessary. Criminals aren't exactly honorable and- Diana? Why are you looking at me like that? I told you not to touch it."

* * *

a/n: Experimenting in writing techniques is always fun. I hope this one was understandable despite the fact it was only dialogue.


	10. You Look Better When I'm Drunk(BatFlash)

**Title: You Look Better When I'm Drunk**

**Characters: BatFlash (one-sided), Ensemble**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Inebriated Fun**

**Description: The Justice League throws the best parties. And someone has a crush. **

* * *

Parties are, in Batman's opinion, unbecoming of superheroes. This, of course, did not stop the Justice League from throwing one at any and every opportunity. Holidays? Check. Birthdays? Check. National Hot Dog Day? Check.

He strongly suspects that the perpetrator of these plans is Flash. Flash who can wheedle and cajole and wobble those big, lens-covered eyes with the best of them, easily persuading even the more stoic members of the League into his schemes.

Batman usually finds his way out of these parties. He cites patrol. He cites a need to monitor the planet for danger. Someone has to stay in the monitor room after all. This time, however, he's been outwitted. The batclan is patrolling in Gotham. J'onn's at the helm, but only for the next hour as they plan on rotating it amongst all the members of the League. They've given him no excuse.

So here he is. At a party. Watching the members of the League and their new expanded members proceed to get drunk and giddy and act very unbecoming of superheroes. Also, there is the matter of Flash, who's being particularly annoying about the whole thing.

All night it's been: _"Hey, Bats! Want another drink?" _or _"Try some of the dip! Captain Atom made it!"_ or _"Do you like this song? I like this song!"_ and most recently, "_Here! Have some more punch!_" Doesn't he have anyone else he can bother?

Superman, of course, finds this _most _amusing. "I think someone has a crush," he says, leaning in close to Batman, taking up his personal space with all of his suffocating Boy Scout do-gooder-ness.

"I think you need your eyes checked," Batman retorts and takes a long sip of the bright blue punch which actually isn't that bad. He is, on a matter of principle, refusing to sample any of the alcoholic wares. _Someone _will need to be sober enough to handle a potential villain attack.

"I have x-ray vision," he says as though Batman needs the reminder. "And I know what I'm seeing."

Batman gives him a sidelong look. "I think Diana is trying to beckon you for a dance."

"No, she's not." Superman laughs. "And look. Your secret admirer is on his way again."

Batman huffs, but Superman is right. Flash blurs into the space in front of them. "Your glass is looking a bit empty," he jokes. "But you always see it as half-empty, doncha?"

Batman feels himself twitch and Superman radiating amusement beside him. "Flash?"

"Yeah, Bats?" Everything about Flash is suddenly, completely focused on Batman. To the exclusion of anyone else. If he's even noticed Superman's presence, Flash hasn't shown it yet.

"Are you drunk?" Can Flash even get drunk? Wouldn't his metabolism burn away all effects of the alcohol.

Flash scoffs, wobbles a bit. "Nooooo."

Which, of course, means that he actually is. Batman swallows down a sigh. "I appreciate the offer," he says, "but I don't need any more punch. Thank you anyway."

Despite the lens, Batman swears that Flash's eyes light up. "No problem, Bats!" he says, and pauses, practically vibrating in place. It's as though he's considering saying something further, debating with himself in rapid-fire thoughts, before he changes his mind. "See you later!" And then he's gone.

Superman makes a noise which sounds suspiciously like muffled chortling. "Told you so."

"Shut up," Batman says curtly. And maybe, just a fraction flattered. But only a fraction.

* * *

a/n: There's nothing so fun as a group of inebriated superheroes. :)

More updates coming.


	11. Invincible (SuperBat)

**Title: Invincible**

**Characters: SuperBat**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Character Death**

**Description: They are none of them invincible, and Batman least of all. **

* * *

They aren't a one of them invincible. Not even the indomitable Superman. This is a painful truth that Clark has forced himself to understand, that he wishes he could impart upon his fellow superheroes. They know it, each of them having their own Kryptonite. This weakness may not take the form of a green glowing rock, but it is there all the same.

There are ways to circumvent the weaknesses. Override them, protect against them, overcome them in some cases. And yet, that they are not invincible, that death eventually comes for them all, is an inevitable truth.

Nothing lasts forever. Not even the stars.

Someday, Superman will pass, joining the rest of his fellow superheroes. A long time after Clark Kent has been laid to rest, so, too will Superman.

That Bruce is the first to go doesn't surprise Superman. He is, after all, only human. He's not been augmented by magic or science. He doesn't have an ounce of metahuman blood in him. In fact, Bruce is defeated by the one foe he cannot defeat by sheer power of will alone – time.

It is also the one foe Superman's fists cannot pummel, his vision cannot burn, and his speed cannot outrun. It is the one battle Superman is powerless to help Batman fight.

Knowing that something is inevitable does not make it any easier to bear. Any easier to swallow. Any easier to sit here and draw up a famous, Boy Scout smile.

Batman will have a successor. Bruce will not have planned for anything less. There are plenty members of the Batclan around to ensure that the Batman name will continue. That Batman will always be present to protect the citizens of Gotham, and when called upon, the people of Earth.

But there is no replacement for Bruce Wayne. No equal, no consolation prize.

"_I wouldn't want to live forever_," Bruce has said on too many occasions. Though he always follows up with a wry smirk and _"But dying right now isn't an option either." _

A smile tries to tug at Clark's lips, but it washes away just as quickly. The fingers in his hold are only growing colder, and not even Superman's excessive heat can keep them warm. Bruce's breathing is getting slower and slower, and the last time he opened his eyes was hours ago.

Clark's not letting go until the absolute end, and perhaps not even then. He presses his lips to thin knuckles and keeps his silent vigil. They are none of them invincible, and Batman least of all.

* * *

a/n: Feedback is welcome and appreciated.


	12. Missing (Superman and Flash)

**Title: Missing**

**Characters: Superman, Captain Atom, the Flash**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: None **

**Description: Amongst the many talents of Superman is finding lost things. **

* * *

Superman blinks as a red-yellow blur passes him in the hallway, making his cape billow out to the side.

"SorrySupes. Notimetochatgottarunbye!" says the Flash, all in a rush.

Shaking his head, Superman continues toward the Watchtower's main console, determined to drag J'onn out of his self-imposed solitude. He makes it around one corner, lifting a hand to greet Vigilante and Shining Knight as they pass, when the red-yellow blur streaks by him again, this time heading in the opposite direction.

"IknowIleftthemheresomewhere."

He's gone again, in the blink of an eye and a suspicion creeps into the edges of Superman's mind. He bites back a sigh. Perhaps he's wrong. Only time will tell.

Shaking his head, Superman picks up where he left off, stopping briefly to have a conversation with Captain Atom, who's looking rather chipper after his extended stay in the med-lab. Apparently, it takes time to reform his body.

This time, Superman hears Flash before he sees the crimson blur, and he turns to watch, amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes. Captain Atom, too, seems amused and they watch as Flash runs past them, only to skid to a halt directly in front of Superman.

"There you are!" he exclaims, as though Superman's been hiding somewhere instead of walking down the main corridor. "Say, do you think you could do me a favor...?" And he looks up at Superman with the largest puppy dog expression that Superman has ever born witness to. Flash, despite his eyes being covered by the opaque lenses, is a master at managing this.

Superman sighs. As he suspected. "Again?"

Flash nods. "Again."

Turning his head, Superman shifts to X-ray vision and scans the Watchtower, searching first the usual suspects before spying the missing item.

"Third floor broom closet," he says with patience only Ma Kent could have given him.

Flash grins. "Thanks, big guy!" He playfully salutes and then vanishes, leaving Captain Atom to blink at Superman, very confused.

Superman shrugs. "Lost his car keys again."

"Why does _he _need a car?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

a/n: Flash is adorable. That is all.

More drabbles to come!


End file.
